


Ma mére Je suis terreur

by Drixitan



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Fuyu no Dengon, Gen, He said terreur instead of heureaux (scare instead of happy), This is the perfect mistake, WHen Revo makes a mistake on SIngapore live and said -mother I am scare- in french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drixitan/pseuds/Drixitan
Summary: In an horizon where winter has come once again but Hiver is terrify...





	Ma mére Je suis terreur

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently Revo made a mistake when he sang Fuyu no Dengon on Singapore, where he said "terreur" instead of "heureaux". What a great and perfect mistake that even could be on purpose (tho with bad french, because the correct would be "je suis terrifié").  
> So I had to write about it.
> 
> Also english is not my 1st language, sorry about that, but thanks again to my friend who made a revision of this :*!!

Winter has come once again.

He reached out to grasp for his mother, but he couldn’t get a hold of her warm hand.

She felt a shiver down her spine. It was cold.

-Ma mére Je suis terreur (My mother I’m scared)…  
He whispered to her.

-Ma mére, what is the meaning of this… feeling… this loneliness, this cold inside, this darkness all around…

My only company are these old twin dolls, corroded by time.

-Je connais de ton amour (I know of your love)  
Je sais (I know)

But why does this never-ending winter embrace me, not letting me escape.

I tried to be strong, to face it with unfaltering courage.

But, ma mére…

Je suis terreur...

~ la la la la la la la~♪

That…  
Your voice....  
That nostalgic melody...

~ la la la la la la la~♪

Cradling me to sleep in my small coffin, to never wake.

Au revoir , ma mére (Farewell my mother)

Until she releases me again, farewell.


End file.
